Maravilloso cuarteto
by Marinuqui
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Kitty y Marley se encuentran encerrados en una celda de la comisaría. ¿Todo? Por una cena. Klaine y Karley. Slash y Femmeslash, aunque la pareja principal sería Klaine. Este fic participa en el reto "Una cita fallida" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash.


**Título:** _Maravilloso cuarteto._

**Género:** _Comedia/Romance_.

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine. Participación de la pareja Kitty/Marley_.

**Advertencia:** _Slash y Femmeslash_.

**Disclaimer:** _Glee no me pertenece._ _Este fic participa en el **reto "Una cita fallida"** del foro **Del Yaoi & el Slash**._

**Rating:** _+K._

* * *

Los cuatros miraron a su alrededor, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. El guardia de seguridad les observaba con curiosidad. Kitty apartó la vista, limpiándose un poco el chocolate que se encontraba esparcido en su vestido. Kurt, en cambio, prefería obviar el hecho de que su novio tuviese su rostro cubierto de tarta de nata. Blaine y Marley, en cambio, no parecían preocupados en los gestos de los otros dos, sino que, en verdad, miraban a su alrededor con el fin de ver si al final les soltaban de aquel lugar.

― ¿Sigues enfadado, cariño? ―Inquirió Kurt, aunque se puso más nervioso al no recibir respuesta― ¿Ves lo que has hecho, estúpida? ―Inquirió el castaño, mirando a la animadora.

― ¿Perdona? ¡Ha sido cosa tuya, cara de porcelana! ―Musitó ella con fiereza, bufando después.

―Callaos los dos―pidió Marley con suavidad, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración―. Sois unos inmaduros.

―Empezó él―se defendió la pequeña, mientras que el chico de ojos azules prefería evitar otra discusión con esa estúpida de al lado suyo.

¿Cómo empezó todo?

* * *

_Kurt caminó hacia dentro seguido de un Blaine que parecía un poco nervioso por estar allí. Era su primera cita después de haberse reconciliado, y el castaño decidió llevarlo a una cita por ahí para poder disfrutar tranquilos de su reconciliación en un restaurante íntimo, donde nadie les podría molestar. El muchacho cogió de la mano a su novio, que esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Quería que todo aquello saliese bien, y más después de todo lo que habían vivido. Necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad._

_Lo que no se esperaban era lo que estaban a punto de ver, o más bien Blaine, que era el que las conocía. Kitty y Marley estaban sentadas al fondo manteniendo una charla donde… ¡No se iban a matar entre ellas! _

_La rubia llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, y su melena se encontraba suelta, dejando así relucir su precioso color dorado. En cambio, la otra llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros sencillos y una camisa blanca. Las dos parecían estar bien charlando las dos, y lo que más consternó al moreno fue como las dos entrelazaban sus manos en un gesto cariñoso. Tuvo que aclararse la vista. ¿En serio que eran Kitty y Marley? No podía ser… ¡Si se odiaban por completo! Eran como Blancanieves y la madrastra…Ahora dudaba de que esas dos solo fuesen eso y que tanta envidia resultase de una frustración sexual._

_Kurt miró a su novio sin comprenderlo, aunque reconoció a las dos chicas por aquello de Grease que hicieron en el instituto. Sonrió, tirando de su novio para ir a saludarlas. Le alegraba ver a una pareja de dos chicas por allí, y si eran conocidos, quizás hasta podrían cenar los cuatro juntos, y pese a que Blaine se resistió, finalmente, se plantaron en frente de ellas dos._

― _¡Hola! Sois del Glee club, ¿no? ―Saludó el castaño, sonriendo amistosamente._

_Las aludidas se sobresaltaron, mirando a los dos para reconocer a Blaine. Se quedaron congeladas, separando rápidamente sus manos y alejándose lo más que pudieron. La rubia se sonrojó por completo, preguntándole con la mirada a la castaña que qué era aquello que estaba sucediendo._

― _¿Pelo gomina? ―Inquirió Kitty sorprendida, carraspeando un poco― ¿Esta es tu muñeca de porcelana?_

_Marley rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Si bien era cierto que la rubia era un poco mala, le encantaba sus facetas de mala de la película. Le resultaban interesantes, y más cuando la encerraba en el baño para mostrarle otro lado menos…Inocente. El moreno levantó las cejas, sonriendo un poco y tomando una silla para sentarse al lado de Marley._

―_Es mi novio, Kurt. Formó parte de Glee club hasta este año. Se ha graduado en NYADA. _

_El castaño se inclinó, dándole la mano a la animadora. Esta hizo caso omiso del saludo al principio, aunque ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña, suspiró, frustrada, y le dio la mano al chico con desgana. Al castaño no le hizo gracia la pasividad de la muchacha, y se preguntó qué vería alguien en esa mujer._

―_Me alegro por ti, Blaine. Sam me comentó que no estabais bien…Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado vuestra relación―dijo la castaña con sinceridad, sonriendo extensamente._

_El moreno se lo agradeció, y se notaba que los dos se llevaban bien, al contrario que sus respectivas parejas, que solo sabían lanzarse comentarios maliciosos de vez en cuando, aunque la rubia se controlaba lo justo por petición de su acompañante, y ante todo, porque no quería discutir de nuevo con Marley. Al igual que Kurt, que solamente deseaba estar bien con su chico esa noche, aunque con esa chica tan impertinente, le costaba mantener la compostura._

― _¿Entonces salís juntas? ―Blaine tomó su vaso de agua, clavando su mirada en el rostro de la rubia―. Pensé que os odiabais._

―_Y así era―señaló Kitty―. Rose era odiosa._

―_Gracias, cariño―musitó la aludida con una sonrisa―, y tú eras un encanto, Wilde―la aludida sonrió misteriosamente._

―_Eso mismo dices en los baños…―los tres de su alrededor carraspearon. A Kurt le costaba acostumbrarse a las salidas de la chica, aunque Blaine, para su sorpresa, lo llevaba bastante bien. Descubrir que Kitty en la intimidad era simpática era algo que uno no descubría todos los días._

― _¿Y cómo sucedió? Tengo curiosidad._

―_Te lo cuento si tú me cuentas como os conocisteis Kurt y tú―inquirió la castaña con interés, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los del chico._

―_Tú primero…_

―_Pues…Si te soy sincera, empezó todo con el dueto que preparamos para lo de las enemistades…_

― _¿En serio? ―Inquirió el moreno, sorprendido._

―_Sí…Acabamos metidas en el baño y… _

―_Marley, esos detalles no hacen falta que los menciones―interrumpió la rubia, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre la aludida―. No me apetece que pelo gomina y muñeca de porcelana escuchen como me quitabas el traje―musitó ella, cruzándose de brazos._

_La castaña se sonrojó, carraspeando por completo. Sin embargo, decidió proseguir un poco con la historia. Al final le contó que fueron tantos encuentros que ahora, simplemente, se gustaban, pero que la relación la llevaban a escondidas por ambas. Kitty no estaba todavía preparada para salir del armario y Marley no quería añadir una nueva razón para recibir insultos de los demás._

―_Ya bastante tengo con mi madre, con ser una don nadie… ¡Imagínate ser lesbiana! ―Exclamó la castaña, tomando con su tenedor un poco de ensalada―. Al menos ya no me insultan las del grupo de animadoras…Creo que Santana y Kitty tuvieron mucho que ver._

― _¿Conoces a Santana? ―Quiso saber el castaño, interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación._

―_Es mi mentora…Igual que Quinn es la mentora de Kitty―ahora lo entendía todo el muchacho._

― _¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ―Preguntó interesada la rubia, recostándose mejor en el asiento, interesada._

― _¿Interés, Kitty? ―Inquirió el moreno, divertido._

―_Curiosidad, pelo gomina―respondió ella―, además, quiero saber que le viste a este muñeco para interesarte por él._

―_Esa misma pregunta quería hacerle a tu novia, Wilde… ¿Qué habrá visto en una zorra como tú?_

_La aludida le mandó una mirada de furia, chocando con la furibunda del castaño, que se estremeció por completo. Le recordó por un segundo a las miradas de Quinn Fabray en el instituto antes de formar parte los dos del Glee club, antes de que acabasen siendo amigos. Sin lugar a dudas, era curioso encontrarse en esa situación tan peculiar._

―_Kurt y yo nos conocimos cuando vino a mi escuela…Se cambió de instituto por el bullyng que sufría._

―_Os conocisteis por la cobardía de él―interrumpió la rubia._

― _¿Perdona? ―Cortó el castaño._

―_Estás perdonado…Esto… Como te llames._

―_Mira, lagarta…_

_Los dos se levantaron de la silla, cruzándose sus miradas. Marley y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación ante la situación que estaban viviendo, y todo empeoró cuando los dos forcejearon llenos de rabia, empujando Kitty a Kurt con una fuerza desmesurada. Fue tal la acción que el chico chocó con un camarero, el que llevaba dos tartas para la mesa de enfrente. Una de ellas acabó sobre el rostro del moreno. Esa, al menos, era de nata. La otra, en cambio, cubrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia con chocolate, dejándola boquiabierta. _

_Y fue tal la ira que pudo con la animadora que se lanzó encima del castaño, discutiendo. Marley solo fue capaz de apartar la mirada, cansada, murmurando que no podía tener una velada tranquila sin acabar una de las dos debajo de una mesa o encerradas en el baño o cualquier cosa, y Blaine pensando que eso era algo del destino. Quizás Kurt y él no estaban hechos para estar juntos._

* * *

―Lo siento, galletita…―susurró la rubia, sonsacando una sonrisa burlesca del otro.

Blaine solo fue capaz de pensar en… ¿_Galletita_? ¿En serio?

―Cómo te manda la dueña, ¿eh, pequeña gatita?

―Vuelve a repetir eso, Hummel―amenazó ella.

―Por favor, Marley…Si nos veis un día, no os acerquéis… ¡Ha sido la peor cena de mi vida! ―Exclamó Blaine con cansancio.

―Tranquilo…Antes tendré que domesticarla o algo.

Y mientras los dos suspiraban, pensando en que novios se habían echado respectivamente, los otros dos proseguían con sus discusiones acerca de la cara de porcelana que tenía el castaño y la personalidad de perra que ella tenía.

Lo que no se imaginaban los cuatro es que se volverían a encontrar pese al paso del tiempo.

Y lo que comenzó con un dueto, finalizó con un maravilloso cuarteto.


End file.
